


Nadzeha

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Half-Demigod Nadya Stilinski, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: Nadya Stilinski learns that her father's - "call me papa, not Stiles" - past might be more sketchy than she originally realized....





	1. Introducing Nadya Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Heimdal and Stiles, but my sister wanted it so here it goes...

Nadya Stilinski prays to the gods for mercy wondering if her bad luck was really because her father said that in his life he has always gotten the taste of the ‘bad side of the balance’ for pissing it off and defying nature in more than one occasion, and the one that took the cake was having her after his passionate night affair with a hot alien that made him turn into a woman and give birth to her nine months later. He, of course, hid her and admitted to being paranoid believing that the alien race her father belonged to might snatch her up and because she seemingly inherited both of her parents' powers she could stick with just using magic to pass off as a witch, or a sorceress without giving her half-alien identity. It was a bit unfair having to be born into supernatural drama and potentially alien drama that she would rather deal with family drama because who doesn’t love some family drama? There’s no way she blamed her father because he was overprotective, he had her homeschooled up until middle school to teach her how to defend herself because he loved her.  
It was just that for some reason, High School seemed to draw in a lot of trouble that she can practically hear him laughing hysterically undoubtedly thinking of his own years which is when he got dragged into the supernatural world before he inevitably became a Spark and gained magic. A lot of magic. It’s intimidating at times, she knew she was strong and it's because he trained her well, but he was still stronger than her even if she had a stronger body and two kinds of powers which showed she still had a long way to go before she could give him the ‘I can handle myself’ argument. Nadya wonders if her godmother felt this way, or her godfather both being harbingers of death which makes her think of Beacon Hills and the strong embrace of Grandpa Noah making her heart squeeze recalling his funeral and shakes her head to clear it of thoughts. There was a crashing sound at the door followed by a roar making her spring to her feet until she ran into the classroom’s supply closet and came face to face with chemicals as she leaned against the door.  
Well, she never said that her father was the only overprotective one because her godmother didn’t just teach her how to have a fashion sense and how to do her hair and nails to fit with her clothes. It makes her nostalgic as she grabs the needed chemicals for what she was about to do, the way her godmother tied her beautiful strawberry blonde hair to a high ponytail while her green eyes sharpened and taught her how to do her first Molotov Cocktail at ten years of age. Nadya loved Lydia Martin; she could easily recite sonnets about her tiny crush on the woman. There was a crashing sound as she grabbed the flask before sealing it shut with plastic wrap that she took several breaths before she opened the door and tossed the flask that shattered upon contact causing the creature to screech as he was doused in flames before she threw the second one before running out of the classroom with a thundering heartbeat before she slammed against the wall when she failed to slow down. Then, she headed downstairs when another roar was heard and she groans.  
“Fuck my life” seems to be her father’s catchphrase, now, it was also hers.  
Nadya gets inside the supply closet before bringing out her phone to text her father furiously about the alien monsters from hell trying to kill her at the High School before looking around for anything that would help when she caught the flammable symbol. It has her searching her pockets and found the silver lighter making her grin _‘I love you, Jo’_ she thought because every single member of her small family involving a Banshee, Hellhound and Spark carried a lighter mostly because if her godfather got too hurt he could heal with fire and so it was a necessity that he got her a durable one that wouldn’t break with a stumble, or fall. Although, there was the occasional werewolf they helped out after they made sure they didn’t have blue eyes although even then some of them had a story. There was a crashing sound against the door making her jump, she hears wood cracking so she got the bottle as she stashed her cell phone into her pocket holding it in front of her with the lighter poised that the next bang snapped the door that she immediately pushed sending fire at it.  
“Oh gross, alien barbecue” she gags dropping the bottle before running only to slam into a body making her scream  
“Nadya!”  
“Daddy!” she threw her arms around him, her terror overwhelming the adrenaline rush causing her to shake all over when her father hugged her back when there was a screeching sound, “another one?” her father swears under his breath as he pulled her behind him to get out of the school only to get surrounded.  
“Well, they’re definitely aliens,” he said “this is bad”  
“Daddy?”  
“It’s okay, Nadya” he squeezed her hand “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you” and she believed that because he has never let her down once, her fear lessens as she leans against his back as he releases her hand because he’s going to need both hands with this amount of aliens. It’s like a small pack of them, about thirty, or so. Nadya sees the iridescent blue energy rush out disintegrating every last one from the corner of her eyes when she hears clapping “I hate tricksters” she’s pulled close to his side making her spot the tall male, he’s wearing green robes with a golden headpiece that had two horns.  
“What the hell is that?” she asked, “Lydia is going to cry at that pathetic fashion sense.”  
“No kidding” her father snorts  
“Well, she is most definitely your daughter” the man spoke, “but the question that remains is who is her father,” the man said.  
“Most definitely not you, I wouldn’t sleep with you even if I was wasted” her father rebuffed making her snort, the man didn’t seem to like that very much judging by the way he is glaring at them, “what the hell do you want with my daughter because let me tell you I won’t approve of you dating her.”  
“I wouldn’t want to date someone who tried to kill me” she added. “If my opinion counts,”  
“It does, sweetie” her father reassures “megalomaniacs are off your potential dating list” he stated.  
“Thank god” she breathed out,  
“LOKI!” a voice thundered when there was a crashing sound, and she holds the need to squeal because him she recognizes, who doesn’t know who Thor Odinson is? “What have you done now!?” he demanded as lightning crackled dangerously in the air making the other man roll his eyes rather dramatically.  
“He terrorized my daughter for hours with his freaky alien pets” her father answered, “can I kill him?” he asked raising his hand.  
“No!” the blonde Aesir answered, “he will face punishment in Asgard.”  
“Like I haven’t heard that one before” her father said dryly, “I still vividly remember New York in 2012 and 2016” the blonde looked abashed for a moment, “you know what, you do your family drama and I’m going to take my kid home and if he comes near her again. I’ll kill him.” Thor nods grimly like he’s taking that threat very seriously yet judging the way her father is releasing a heavy amount of magic she didn’t blame him. Like she said, her father was intimidatingly powerful. Nadya gets coddled, blanket fort and movie marathon with a lot of junk food her father normally turns his nose at, but she appreciates the sentiment when the weekend passes no alien carcasses were found and it looks someone had cleaned up all the damage made. It’s surreal like it actually didn’t happen. It takes a few days for her to relax enough to feel comfortable in school, everything was back to how it used to be making her drop her guard yet she feels ashamed for doing so when she finds the blonde Aesir by her ’67 Chevy Impala making her pause a few feet away until he spots her.  
“I mean you know harm”  
“I’d be rich if I got a penny every time I heard that line” she replied,  
“Your father is a Sindri, he is the Guardians of the Humans and Asgard has no conflict with him” he stated.  
“I didn’t know dad was that important” she admitted, “if you try anything funny my godparents are a Banshee and a Hellhound.” Nadya warned before unlocking the car, the blonde’s taking a few seconds before he entered the passenger seat before she decided to drop by a dinner to buy curly fries and cheeseburgers with some cheesecake from the market and she ate watching as the blonde devoured his meal. Nadya faintly recalls her father mentioned the Demigod had a sweet tooth yet seeing it for herself was even more surreal, “why did you want to talk to me?” she asked taking a bite off one of her fries, “since you came dressed in civilian clothes to not be recognized.”  
“Loki mentioned that you hold great power, my brother targeted you for a reason” Thor stated.  
“Yeah, my dad is ridiculously powerful and I’m nowhere near his level yet” she replied, “he didn’t need a reason to invade earth twenty-two years ago, he just did it.” Nadya pointed out, “dad doesn’t like to talk about his powers because of what he had to go through to earn it, I don’t like to make him sad making him remember the people he lost. I was born with his power, but” she paused to give him a look “your brother’s track record shows that he only does what he wants to what is convenient to him.” Thor grimaced, but said nothing “it’s not like people know about me, you seemed surprised as to who I was even though you seem to know my dad which means your brother went out of his way to target me.”  
“Where is your mother?” he asked, “I must speak with her”  
“That’s a little complicated” she admits, “because my dad is technically my mom” Thor gave her an odd look, “my dad can shapeshift into a girl, he didn’t know it until after he was… you know, pregnant with me that after I was born he was able to change back and forth at will.”  
“Who is your father?”  
“I don’t know his name, dad’s really paranoid about it, but he said he was alien with omnisenses” she admits carefully, “I think he’s terrified if they found out about me, that they will take me from him.” Thor looks thoughtful, “my body is stronger than a normal human’s, I’ve never gotten a cold in my life and when I get hurt I heal really fast and dad’s convinced I will slow aging once I hit my twenties.” Nadya stated, “my father…he’s an Asgardian, isn’t it?” she asked.  
“It appears to be the case”  
“And you look like you know who it is” she added watching as he stopped eating.  
“I need to speak with your father first,”  
“Which one?” she asked wryly,  
“Mieczyslaw”  
“He really hates it when people call him that, just call him Stiles” she said taking a bite “can I at least get his name?” she asked trying to sound firm and confident like the short talk hadn’t affected her in the least when it had shaken her entire core, it fails when she realizes how meek her voice came out. Thor is silent making her think that he might not tell her, why would he? If her father had enhanced omnisenses even for an Asgardian then, he must be really important and she was probably going to be a liability and weakness. Nadya has to bite the inside of her cheek ignoring the coppery taste of blood from biting too hard to keep her eyes from brimming with tears as her hands tremble and she grabs her soda with intent hoping to get rid both of the knot in her throat and the taste of blood in her tongue.  
“Heimdall,” Thor said suddenly, “his name is Heimdall.”


	2. Going to Asgard

Nadya stared at her reflection finding that dressing up fashionably wasn’t helping her nerves, she groans frustrated before going to her closet to rummage for more casual clothes to pluck out a pair of dark green skinny jean with a black tank top and a green flannel top, she finds a pair of heeled laced boots before changing into them. The clothes hugged her peach figure, the flannel is buttoned just below her breasts before she curled her ombre blonde hair deciding to take a breath before feeling calmer than she’d been before. It’s why she risks going to her father’s room to find him running a hand through his hair, he seems stressed making her wince guiltily before she took in the room and expected to find it in chaos that he growls in frustration as he just yanked a blue-grey v-neck before slipping on a hoodie of similar colors with black sleeves before he took a breath. He counted all his fingers which she knew was to stop the brewing panic attack, it has her knocking at the door when he turned to look at her before sighing. “Come ‘ere” she dove into his arms.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s not your fault” he reassures her pulling her closer while she tucked her face into the crook of his neck, “if this goes well then I’ll laugh at myself for being a helicopter parent and a pathetic one at that. And if it doesn’t, I’ll still laugh for thinking that this was a good idea.” Stiles stated, “my own feelings made things unfair for your father, I got to watch you grow and he didn’t even know of your existence.”

“I’ll have thousands of years to make up for it” she reminds,

“But once I’m dead and cremated, got it?” he warned.

“Got it” she blinked spotting something purple from the corner of her eye “is that the spare photo album?” she asked.

“Yep”

“You’re going to give it to him, aren’t you?”

“Yep”

“You never planned on keeping me a secret forever” she grinned

“No, I totally planned that” he replied making her laugh “I just thought that maybe…just maybe I’d tell him about you, it seems easier to ask for forgiveness and your dad is a pretty pathetic guy no matter how much you hero worship me.” Stiles stated,

“It’s okay, I love you freaky paranoia and trust issues and all,” Nadya reassured hugging him tighter,

“I love you too” the way he said it, it makes her eyes brim with tears because she knows how hard it is for him to say the words when he plants a kiss at the top of her head before he pulled away. “Come on, we can’t stall forever” she takes his hand as he closed the door and locked the house before heading to the back where Thor was waiting for them and she is gasping as she spotted her godparents who were there to see them off.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!” Thor called out

“We’re going to see him first!?” she shrieked causing her father to burst into laughter

“You know, the first time I went to Asgard and I saw your father I thought he was hot and shamelessly flirted with him. I think I was twenty-two back then,” Stiles admitted pulling her close, “he’s the Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge and Asgard” he tells her “but I’ll let him fill you in on the details” he winks making her stare at him in disbelief “we made you just a year after that, my embarrassing flirting actually got to him” he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively “you were literally conceived on the place we’re going to land when we cross” it makes her feel mortified as she hid her face on his shoulder when they were surrounded by a pillar of light.

“Oh my god” Nadya’s breath is taken away as she looks around the observatory before looking back at the place they came from to find nothing there, she closes her eyes to activate her sight and her green eyes were replaced by a golden hue as she took her surroundings making her breath hitch. “It’s amazing…” she whispered, “I could get used to this view” she admitted looking at one world and then the other, she had seen plenty of supernatural beings in her seventeen years but seeing entire races in planets was another thing. Nadya has to step forward to focus her hearing, listening to languages she didn’t understand making her full, plump lips to curve into a smile. “Oh my god…” she repeats focusing on the birth of some kind of alien animal “dad, this is beautiful” she stated looking at her father who smiled before she spotted the tall, muscular man standing by a sword at the center of what she assumed was an observatory. “Oh” she deactivates her sight when she recalled exactly what her father said to her making her face flush and Stiles snickered.

“You look a little flushed there, you okay?”

“I hate you” she groans covering her face with her hands, “I can’t look at him in the eye.”

“It beats being terrified, right?” Stiles asked with a shrug,

“You’re a terrible parent” she replied,

“I never said I was a good one” he rebuffed.

Which is true, but still…

“Welcome to Asgard”

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“The King is awaiting your presence” Heimdall stated, “there will be time to speak” she feels a little better, she smiled before Thor led her across the Bifrost bridge getting drawn in by the stories he was telling her only to notice her father wasn’t following. Actually, he seemed to be talking with the guardian and the atmosphere there was probably suffocating making her hesitate for a few seconds before following after the blonde Aesir. Stiles shows up after she was introduced to the King and his Queen, it looks like her father had done something for the latter making her tug at Thor’s sleeve for an explanation.

“My mother had perished at the hand of the Leader of the Dark Elves, it was your father who resurrected her during Ragnarok while Hela, the goddess of Death attempted to rule over Asgard” Thor says, “your father is a good man, he helped protect Asgard although Midgard would be threatened for his allegiance to us.”

“Dad’s really amazing” she whispered, “he never talks about things like this…Lydia says that he always protected people even before he had power and it almost got him killed, but he always denied it and said she was over exaggerating.” Nadya stated

“Ah yes, the woman of the Sidhe” Thor noted, “she is married to Cerberus”

“Jordan, yeah” she confirmed, “they have a six year old named Lorrette after her grandmother whose name was Lorraine.”

“I see” he looks thoughtful, “do you not have a lover?”

“Oh no, dad’s really protective and if I ever dated someone he’ll probably scare them off trying to get their intentions for me” she shuddered at the mere thought of it, it makes the blonde laugh boisterously causing stares making her blush. “It’s not that funny” she pouted,

“Thor” Odin called

“My apologies, father”

“Come with me, child” she straightened up as the Queen outstretched her hand towards her, shy, she accepted the woman’s hand as she was led through a lot of halls and a room to get changed into some kind of greek-like dress with a metal chest plate with a deep earth green cloak over her shoulders and her hair is half pinned up with a metal headpiece that had a beautiful emblem of flowers with jade gems. “Who would have thought that Heimdall would have such a beautiful child?” Frigga spoke with a smile, “chin up, child” she said lifting her head “this is the time to revel and celebrate your existence with pride.”

“I’m not really a people’s person…” she admitted

“You are solitary as is your father” Frigga replied with an amused smile,

“Which one?”

“Heimdall” the Queen answered, “which is why I was surprised to learn he conceived a child” she stated.

“You didn’t look very surprised” Nadya mumbled,

“I’ve known of your existence since within the womb” the woman spoke making her look at her stunned, “your father hid you well, but not much escapes Heimdall’s eyes, and it was I who he confided in and not my husband about your existence.” Nadya could only follow after her awestruck, “he is loyal to my King, but you are his flesh and blood. Heimdall came to watch you grow into a strong, young, brave woman and I apologize for Loki’s antagonizing actions. It was my fault that he found out who you were,” Frigga said walking down the maze of halls, Nadya wonders if she ever comes to live here, would she memorize every inch of the building with such ease. “Now then, be prepared to meet every warrior and get asked for your hand in marriage,” the woman said with quirked lips, in an amused smile.

“I think dad will scare them off” Nadya stated

“Your father is… _speaking_ with Heimdall now” Frigga replied, the knowing glint in her eyes made her face grow hot.

“I think I know why he’s never dated anyone” she mutters covering her face with her hands before taking a breath,

“Mother” she sighs in relief at the sight of Thor, he wasn’t wearing the same clothes as before and there was a blue cloak draped around his shoulders.

“Escort the young lady, be sure to notice if she is overwhelmed” the woman orders, he smiled in response before kissing the Queen’s cheek.

“Of course, mother” he turned to her offering his hand, “shall we?”

Nadya Stilinski kind of hates Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski for making her go through this alone while he’s probably making a baby sibling for her.

Now that, was a mental image she did not need because even at 40 years of age, her father looked younger that she thinks it has to do with the ‘Asgardian energy’ Odin was talking about when Stiles had shown up which to be fair, she hadn’t really been paying attention. It was a long night that she was a little more than relieved when Lady Sif decided to scare off the others about overwhelming her before the warrior shared stories of fights her father in Asgard and Midgard, apparently, he even fought alongside the Avengers yet he never said a word. Not even her godparents said a thing. It was the following morning where Sif and the three warriors escorted her to the Observatory and the whole being conceived in that places makes her shift in place, but Heimdall’s face is cool making her envy his poker face. Queen Frigga did mention that he was a solitary man, after all. “Come” he spoke and she takes his outstretched hand with her trembling one, he squeezes her fingers in a reassuring grip making her loose her nervousness when she was embraced tightly.

And then, he proceeded to teach her how to be a badass.

“You do realize that badasses don’t actually say they’re badasses, right?” Stiles asked dryly, “that’s arrogance, and you’re full of it.”

“He’s badass”

“That I know” he smirked suggestively, she wrinkles her nose and throws him the cushion making him snicker in response “he’s my first guy ever, you know. I was awkward about my bisexuality and if I was going to ever be with a guy, it had to be someone that was worth it.” Stiles stated, “and he’s the third person I’ve been with.”

“That’s…” she pauses “less than I expected, actually.”

“You totally thought your dad was a slut, didn’t you?” he asked bluntly.

“Yeah” she answered honestly, “you’re pretty shameless, dad.”

“And you’re brutally honest, definitely my kid” he smirks looking pretty proud about her sharp-tongue that she supposes judging by how sarcastic he was, he definitely was. Nadya’s actually a little more than happy that it wasn’t weird and there wasn’t any family drama because her parents get along pretty well that while Heimdall trained her to control and use the powers she inherited from him, along with some swordsman ship, Stiles roped Lady Sif and Queen Frigga to teach her hand to hand combat different from the one he came to teach her. Asgardians fight differently than humans, they fight with weapons like an extension of themselves just like her dad used magic and his favorite silver combat knife that’s christened with wolfsbane, wolf lichen, lobelia flower, mistletoe, and mountain ash under a full moon that works against pretty much any supernatural being. It was a weapon he is pretty serious about never using against her even in training, obviously afraid to hurt her and she knew him well enough to know he never liked training her but it was necessary.

It’s within the week that his form is replaced by a beautiful well-endowed brunette with full plump lips, the same light brown eyes with a foreign air around her causing Stiles to just grope the breasts she now had before huffing. Nadya watched uncertain as to how to react as she rolled over to sleep for about an hour more, she stayed seated on the bed before a sudden movement from the brunette leaves her bracing herself for a fight. And then, Stiles ran out of the bed into the bathroom to puke her guts out.

“So…” she says “how do you like the idea of a kid sibling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct my grammar errors, I'm still new to writing stories and any reviews would be appreciated. Thank You.


End file.
